Guardian
by SkyBlueOcean16
Summary: A spell goes wrong that causes some every unhappy consequences.
1. Spell goes wrong

_Kids you got to love them right? Well here's a tip when confronted with being a guardian of two kids don't go bonkers, okay, it turns out that it actually can fail at looking after kids that is without killing them. This is the story on how I managed to fail on looking after two kids. For a week. _

"Bloody hell Rosie you look like you just went through a wind turbien." Dad told me as blunt as ever.

"I said it right Mione didn't I? Turbien." Dad asked staring at my mum with an expectant look.

"Actually Ron." Dad sent her another wide eye look.

"Yes honey you did and he's right, Rose you look like you've gone through a ….. Turbien." Mum added making me feel oh so special.

"Thanks, you know I love looking like this." I hinted sarcastically while giving up on breakfast and walking back to my room to make myself presentable in hope that my parents would be happy. It's sad world when you realise that you're getting ready for your _parents._

After half an hour of trying to get my untameable hair under control I gave up and headed downstairs trying to take another shot at breakfast. I was a step from the kitchen when a heard a poof followed quickly by a scream. I turned just in time to see a rush of red hair before being knocked into the wall by a strong bear hug.

"Rosie, Rosie its _sooooooo_ good to see you again." Lily shrieked while releasing me. She promptly started bouncing up and down giddy on who knows what.

"Lily." I started leading her into the kitchen and sitting her down gently.

"You know that we only saw each other yesterday_ don't you?"_ I asked her. She smiled at me in an understanding way. "Yeah I know but yesterday was so long ago like a gazillion years ago." She gushed.

"Actually Lily-" I tried.

"Don't you dare go all smart on me now." She glared at me and standing up before adopting a fierce posture. I shut up knowing that she could be scarier than Grandma Molly when you got her annoyed. Or angry seriously it was kind of funny at first when she started yelling a Hugo for answering back but after 5 minutes it got pretty terrifying. Scratch that completely and utterly terrifying.

"Anyway Al sent me over here to tell you that he is bring Scorp over in." She held up her hand while she looked at her watch and I waited, impatiently. Lily had got her watch recently and had yet to work out how to read it. "As I started Al will bring Scorp here in 5 minutes." I stared at her flabbergast. I thought that she would at _least_ give me an half of an hour.

"_WHAT ARE YOU STANDING THERE FOR YOU KNOW MORE ABOUT MAKING SOMEONE PRETTY THAN ME. START TORTUING ME WITH YOU'RE STRAIGHTENING IRON. NOW._" I yelled grabbing at my hair. Lily led me up the stairs to the bathroom and pulled a straighter three times the size of her clutch out.

"Now Rose don't move or talk unless you want a huge part of your scalpel burnt off." After five seconds of sitting still I got bored and started pestering her with the classical _are you done yet? _Her answer was even more elegant _Shut, up_.

When she finished whatever she was doing to my hair she got me to close my eyes while she applied weird stuff to my face. I don't ever plan on asking what she put on my face that day. Let's just say the past is the past. I sat there for what felt like hours but must have only been minutes because otherwise Al would have arrived with his _'friend'_.

"Come on Rose time to pick out the outfit." Lily told me while pulling me to my room. The first thing Lily did just make my mirror disappears so I wouldn't be able to see my appearance.

"So what's the deal with you and Scorp?" Lily questioned while digging though my wardrobe. A pair of sneakers _flew_ past me and I had to duck just in time.

"Nothing Lily." I answered wondering where this was going.

"Then why are you allowing me to dress you up." She continued. I stopped for a minute stumped before releasing the most obvious reason.

"Because I'm sick and tired of him attacking me about my looks that's why Lily, nothing else." I disclosed feeling incredibly proud of my answer. She just shrugged as she picked up one of my least favourite shirts. After she pushed my into her incredibly short clothes we went downstairs and Lily started on doing what she assured me was the last spell when Albus apparated in the middle with Scorpios Malfoy. There was a flash of light and inside of two seventeen year old boys in front of us there was two-by the looks of it- four year olds.

"Scorpios Albus." I squeaked looking from side to side.

"Yeah." Tiny-no-Mini Albus answered without a thought.

"I don't think I should talk to you. You're a stranger." Mini Scorpios said while crossing his arms over his chest and failing at an attempt to look stubborn.

"Yeah." Mini Albus said agreeing with him.

"But I'm not a stranger." I answer grabbing for straws while looking at Lily for help.

"You're not." They replied in unison. They were just so cute. No Rose stay on task. I looked at their faces again seeing there adorable wide eye looks of confusion. So cute but must resist.

"See boys Rose is one of you both Mommy's friends." Lily told them uncertain.

"Really" Mini Albus asked.

"Yeah." I answered feeling extremely bad for taking advantage of their naivety.

"Okay, Mommy's friend can we go _please_ outside and play now?" Mini Scorpios begged.

"Sure." As soon as I answered they both ran out the door at top speed. I turned on Lily.

"What spell did you use?" I asked deadly quiet.

"I, I don't know." She stammered out.

"Lily." I warned her.

"Really Rose I don't know. They just came in here when I was doing to do the glitter spell on your hair and I started changing the words before waving my arms around." She confessed looking shaken up.

"YOU WERE, never mind back to the problem at hand. There is no point dwelling on the past, we need- no have to figure out how we are going to keep their present state a secret from our parents." Lily shot me a confused look.

"Do you want to your parents that we transformed Albus _and Scorpios_ into four years olds?" She visibly gulped I took that as sign of confirmation.

"So what are we going to do about?" She asked but I had no answer. I heard a **Bang** then a loud shout. I looked at Lily and she stared back before we raced outside afraid of what we might find.


	2. White

When we reached mini Al and Scorp they were rolling on the ground laughing as two very dazed garden gnomes waddled around in circles. Lily immediately turned on them.

"What did you do to the poor creatures?" She asked planting her hands on her hips and changing into an almost exact replica of Aunt Ginny. I personally thought it was a bit of an overreaction though. I can't count all the scars I've gotten from these 'poor creatures' over the years.

"We just playing Aunt Lily that's all" Scorpius replied wiping one of his eyes and standing up.

"Weah" Al backed him up before shrinking an inch with a loud pop and getting noticeable chubbier cheeks. I started at Lily in horror (I seem to be doing a lot of that today) they were shrinking what happens if we can't stabilise the spell before they poof into obliteration? Will they poor into obliteration, I thought back on all the stupid pranks Al and Scorp had pulled on me over the years suddenly I had a change of heart- no I love my cousin and Scorp is okay as long as you don't stay around him too long. I don't want them to poof into obliteration. While I was giving myself this little peep talk Lily, Mini mini Al and Mini Scorp were all staring at me strangely, not that I noticed until I finished my peep talk and went to talk to Lily only to realise that she was looking at me like you look at a weird plant.

"Rose, come inside darling we need to talk." Mum called out. I raced back inside leaving Lily with the kids. Har Har lucky her.

I got waited for a bit outside the door to the kitchen to calm myself. I took in a deep breath and put on my brightest (and fakest) smile before stepping into the room. Mum, Dad, Aunt Lily and Uncle Harry plus the devil reincarnated (Hugo Weasley) were there.

"Rose can you please stay here with Albus, Scorp (he charms everyone he meets into calling him that instead of Scorpius, bloody git) and Lily. You're in charge dear." Mum said as dad stepped into the fire and disappeared with a puff of green smoke.

"I thought you said the Malfoy party didn't start until later." I asked raising my eyebrows.

"Oh it doesn't but Astoria has asked us to come earlier to help out with setting up. Your brother is coming with us after his prank last weekend; I'm determined not to let him out of my sight." Mum finished staring down at my not-so-innocent brother. I smirked like Scorpius had been teaching me. This seemed to infuriate the little bastard (Hugo) even more. Mum roughly shoved Hugo into the fireplace with her. Uncle Harry and Aunty Ginny filled out as well, I waved them good bye, extremely revealed about the extra time it had brought Lily and I to stabilise the spell. As soon as they were all gone I ran back when I got there I stopped and gaped. Lily was sobbing while mini mini Al and mini Scorp danced around her kicking any unsuspecting gnomes who got to close. I pulled up Lily and hugged her trying to get what had happen out of her. Mini mini Al and mini Scorp had stopped there game to look at me. I glared back, which made both of their lips start to quiver. Then there was the furious eye wipe followed by the actual crying. I let go of Lily (who looked outraged through her tears) and ran to the two boys and start shushing them before they brought they started to bring the house down. I genteelly rubbed their backs in a soothing manner which made them calm down a bit. I looked at mini Scorp just as he gave a loud hiccup before shirking down to mini mini Al's size. I'm guessing that there both just a little older than toddlers now. I guess the fun has just gotten started. Lily shouted some rather rude words (no I will not repeat them) before pulling out her wand and waving it around before shooting some sort of yellow glittery stream at the two toddlers (or just a little older than).

"What have you done!" I shouted at Lily while the two toddlers (or just a little older than) who had been knocked onto their backs stared dazedly at their hands. Scorp giggled. I stopped in mid-motion of hitting Lily at the back of her head (you know that thing that meant to have a brain in it, not so sure about Lily anymore…..). Scorp _giggled_ not laughed_ giggled_. This of course set Mini mini Al of as well. I shivered as the temperature dropped suddenly. The sun which had just been at its brightest was now covered by clouds. It was time to bring the boys in. Lily and I had been thinking the same thing so we hurriedly grabbed a boy each before lifting them inside. I plonked my boy (I managed to grab Al first, poor Lily she gets Scorp) on the couch and handed him a rubber ball which had been conveniently lying on the table before running around the house closing up. I had just closed the upper window in my upstairs room when it burst open again rattling every object in my room. I pushed them closed with all my might sinking to the floor once I had. The weather had changed dramatically in just a couple of minutes. I hopped down 4 steps at a time trying to get to Lily and the boys. I walked into the room to see that Lily had found a blanket and snuggled up with the boys and put a movie on the TV (mum had made dad buy one the year before claiming that it would stop all the arguments we have when were bored, it hasn't…... it's usefully through if you're bored and no one's at home so I guess it wasn't such a waste). I dragged Lily out of the room and into the kitchen so we could "discuss" what we're going to do. First I cast a Imperturbable Charm so that the boys wouldn't her anything even if they tried to eavesdrop. Good thing to because gradually our voices got louder and louder until you couldn't really call it a "discussion" anymore. Mum's Patronus waltzed into the room Stopping Lily and I in the middle of our argument. Mum's voice eerily drifted out of the mouth of her patronus.

"Darling if you haven't noticed already it's turned into a blizzard. Draco has kindly offered to let all the guests stay in his house until the blizzard is over but until then I'm afraid you'll have to coupe on your own. There is enough food in the pantry to last at least two weeks even for the boys. I love you bye." God bless mum's paranoid nature causing her to have enough food in the cupboards to feed an army of goblins (or just my Dad and brother, Merlin do they know how to eat). I ran to the window and the weather outside confirmed what had just said. I couldn't see a thing apart from white. It was all very eerie considering it was July.

**Please review for any reason you can think of : ) **

**I'm sorry for not spelling Scorpius' name right I apologize if there any other spelling mistakes or grammar or anything really. **


	3. Night

The days seemed to roll by taking care of Miniature Albus and Scorpius (but thank merlin that there was only 6 days looking after the both of them was hard work even if we were doing practically nothing). They were just so adorable. Can you believe one morning when I got down to the kitchen to start making breakfast they had already made it for me? I guess you could say that cereal in a bowl without milk and a glass of orange juice with a puddle around it is kind of a failure but it was the thought that counted (and the fact that they didn't make some for Lily). We had mostly just watched Disney movies and ate popcorn.

The never ending blanket of snow had started to show some holes which made anxious. The reason that I was anxious is because we may have to figure out a way to change them back or be fronted with the possibility that I don't, telling our parents that we changed them into 3 year olds, or Lily did but I'm sure that I'll still get an equal share in the blame anyway. Actually I take that back Scorpius and Al seem to grow over night so I estimate that there about 6-7 years olds by now so we would only be faced with the possibility of telling the parents that Al and Scorp are 6 or 7.

"Rose can you put Scorp to bed while I take care of Al?"

"Sure lily." I scooped the little bugger and his cocoon of blankets of the couch and made my way up to his room. I set him down on his bed before turning the light out and wishing him good night I headed down to the couch before picking up my latest book. At ten o'clock Lily retired and I made my usually rounds to make sure that the boys were asleep not having a junk food party in one of their bedrooms (something we found out little boys do after the second night).

When I walked into Scorp's room I found him curled into a ball next to his bed. I sat down next to him prepared to wait for an answer on his strange behaviour. Lucky me prayers were answered quickly for it had only been a few minutes before he start talking.

"Mommy's friend."

"Yes Scorp."

"I can't sleep." I bit my lip to contain the sarcastic comment that instantly sprang to them.

"I can't figure what where from but I kept seeing this really pretty girl with red hair whenever I close my eyes. I…. I feel like I should know her from somewhere but I can't figure out where."

"What does she look like?" I asked while pushing his hair out of his eyes.

"Well she has really really long red curls that reach about here." He said while pointing at his waist. I subconsciously went to pat my curls.

"And she has big blue eyes and tiny tiny freckles over her nose. Also I always see her holding a rose. "

"She kind of looks a lot like you, Mommy's friend, but she's my age." I had no answer so I just sat there absorbed in thought and let the gently drift of the night sway me to sleep.


	4. Softly

I woke up to a loud snore. Startled I looked to where the noise had come from. I jumped, next to me was no mini Scorpius.

'_OH MY MERLIN_.' I shrieked at the top of my lungs. The normal sized Scorpius screamed and jerked back off the bed he was snoozing on.

'_OM MY FLIPPING, WHY ARE YOU HERE_?' He screamed back at me mirroring my expression of unhappy surprise.

'_WHY ARE YOU HERE_?' I answered him jumping up.

'_THIS IS MY ROOM!_' To that I had no reply so I flung myself out of the-his room and ran down to the kitchen where sure enough a full sized Al was sitting eating breakfast.

'Hey Rose. What's up?' He asked with a mouth-full of pancakes. I was just about to interrogate him when the delicious scent of Lily's homemade pancakes wafted through the air. I got a little side-tracked. 'Lily can I have some….' She quickly filled a plate up and handed it to me. Before I knew it the all the pancakes had disappeared, Lily quickly fixed that problem. I knew I had some reason to be down here but Lily kept on cooking and cooking and I may have forgotten.

Twenty minutes later (and a considerable amount of pancakes) Scorp came down. He refused to look at me and kept glancing to the ceiling like it would swallow him up on his command. Lily shot me a sly glance before looking back at Scorp, than me, like I had something to do with his odd behaviour while handing over and plate of pancakes which he applied a generous amount of maple syrup to.

'So Scorp how was your sleep?' Lily innocently asked. Scorp choked causing Al to give him a wack on the back and make a bit of maple syrup coated pancake that was stuck in his throat fly out and land on my plate. I moved back in disgust staring at the one bit of mushy Scorp pancake lying on top of my prefect layout.

'Sorry Rose.' He muttered weakly. Rage stirred inside of me. _My pancakes how could he?_ I screamed a good old Scottish war cry before attacking Scorp with a cushion I had grabbed from the couch.

'Ow, Rose, OW.' Scorp cried from behind my furious blows.

'You-little-prick. My pancakes MY PANCAKES.' I yelled. I stopped for a minute to asset the damage, Scorpius saw the opportunity and tackled me to the ground and started viscously tickling me.

'Who's the brave one now? Rosie, who's now?' He mocking called.

'Me.' I voice thundered. Scorp turned and I caught a brief flash of my father along with mother, Uncle Harry, Aunt Ginny and both of Scorp's parents standing there flabbergast.

'What do you think you're doing to my daughter?' My father, deadly quiet, asked.

'It's not what it-' I started.

'You mean you and Scorp haven't admitted to be completely in love with each other and kissed,' Lily said sadly, 'and the whole fight this morning in front of al and wasn't a cover up?' I vaguely remember nodding along with Scorp. I was too focussed on the words about Scorp being completely in love with me to notice much.

'You're in love with me?' I asked incredously, Lily must be wrong. Strangely Scorp flushed an awful shade of pink. He stammered at bit to my surprise before rejecting the whole concept. I fully agreed with him of course but I couldn't help but feel a little let down.

'Would you two just kiss so Lily can get along with making more pancakes?' Al asked annoyed. 'Scorp you've liked Rose since you first saw her bushy hair and Rosie, Darling Rosie, you've had a crush on him since he first told you were wrong and I know for a fact that both of you would every much like to kiss each other so just do it already!' He shrugged to my mortification like it was no big deal. I had only told him that in the deepest secretary and being heavily intoxicated. Uncle Harry and Autn Ginny's eyes widen slightly at Albus treatment of the situation.

'Albus Potter please stop giving them ideas.' Dad whispered furiously. 'Stop pressurising her. She's never kissed anybody before and she's way too young to.' People telling me what to do had always made me annoyed but this made me angry. My face tingled pink. _Does everybody think I've never been kissed?_ So just to piss dear daddy off and prove him wrong I reached up and locked my arms around Scorpius neck and bought my face up to his and softly kissed him.

**Thank you for reading **


End file.
